klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Komaeda Love Mail
Komaeda Love Mail, oftentimes shortened to KLM, is a Tumblr blog originally created in early 2015. It is run by a large, though undefined, number of “mods”, all going by the name “Nagito Komaeda” and living together in a 2 bed 2 bath. Originating as a positivity blog to send “love mail” to people, it has long since evolved into something else entirely, being a place for the mods to post about any variety of things including random thoughts, day to day happenings, stories, art, and the status of Komaedakind. In addition, the mods will sometimes answer questions from people and take submissions. The design of the blog and behavior of the mods has varied quite drastically throughout the years, occasionally going through "phases" where the mods all act in accordance to a certain theme. Special pages are hidden throughout the blog, being found on or hinted at by posts. The blog’s pages can also be found on its Neocities website. History 2015 Komaeda Love Mail was created and made its first post on January 5, 2015, introducing itself as a positivity blog to send “anonymous love mail” to people. At this point the blog appears to be a normal blog run by a group of Tumblr users using the character Nagito Komaeda as an avatar. Over the next few weeks Komaeda Love Mail posts multiple uplifting messages illustrated with sprites of Komaeda. The blog quickly gains positive reception, and begins to answer questions from people, offering life-advice and encouragement. By the end of the month, the blog has already received its first fanart. The blog takes a break for around a month in February. It returns in March, going back to its usual positivity posting. However, halfway through the month a user notices the blog's appearance “royally fucking up.” A mod simply replies, “Nothing is wrong.” The blog continues its positive posting, but with a few “odd” posts here and there. Most notably “The surgery went well.” and “The animals at the zoo love me and my hair.” One positivity post mentions a “Gromaeda”, where a mod states that if the reader can’t make any friends, he and Gromaeda will take that role. The odd posts become more frequent in April, where the first named mod, Mod 13, begins tagging his posts. On May 2, 2015, the blog is hit with its first big event. A mod begins posting about how he can’t be trusted, and how “Komaeda was never to be trusted in the first place.” Over the course of the next few hours, the blog is filled with many despairing (as well as random) posts. They speak of deep regret and how everything will end soon, pushing followers away from being attached to the blog. The mod number dwindles, and it is implied they are becoming one. Though the mods speak of dying, one explains that “Komaeda” isn’t dying, but is being reborn like a phoenix. The “Main Komaeda” then disperses into many other smaller Komaedas. A while after the dispersion, there is one final post. It is a positive post, urging the reader to live on with “Komaeda in their heart.” It explains that “Komaedakind” is thriving, and that all Komaeda believe in the reader. After this, the blog goes into a state of inactivity for over a year. During this time, the blog’s theme is monochrome, with the icon being Komaeda with a “R.I.P.” next to him. The description states that “There are no mods running this blog.” The events of this time are still not fully understood, but serve as the first pieces of evidence that the mods of the blog are not humans roleplaying, but rather a group of nonhuman beings all known as “Komaeda.” When asked about it years later, a mod replies that he was “molting.” 2016 More Coming Soon Themes Coming Soon Gallery Coming Soon See also *komaeda (Neocities website) Links *Komaeda Love Mail *KLM archive *komaeda (Neocities) *KLM Youtube *nagitolovebot (Twitter) *PostKomaeda (Soundcloud) Category:Komaeda Love Mail